Obliviate
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Would you give everything to save the one you love? Would you trade your memories for their life? Draco would.
1. Chapter One

Draco closed the bedroom door softly behind him, shucking off his robes and tossing them onto the back of the chair as he turned to smile at the figure on the bed. The brunette stretched in his sleep, moonlight caressing his sun-tanned chest and highlighting his smooth muscles. Smiling, Draco sat on the edge of the mattress, bending to press a kiss to soft pink lips. Emerald green eyes fluttered open, still cloudy with sleep but glistening undeniably as they recognized the man before them.

"Draco," Harry whispered, smiling. Draco answered his greeting with another kiss, their lips moving together familiarly. Draco brushed his fingers along Harry's jaw, his other hand splayed across the man's chest. He trailed kisses down Harry's neck and nipped at his collar bone. Harry gasped and arched into him, his fingers threading their way into soft blonde hair. "Where've you been?"

"Had a hard time getting away," Draco mumbled between kisses. "But I'm here now. We're together again." Harry grinned and brought their mouths together again as he slid his hands beneath Draco's black t-shirt and began to lift it over his lover's head.

"I've missed you," he mumbled against the blonde's lips, running his hands over soft alabaster skin. Draco's beauty never ceased to amaze him, even after three and a half years. Draco groaned, crawling onto the bed and pinning Harry beneath him. His hands fought with his belt, desperately needing to feel Harry's body against his own.

Their bodies moved together with perfect, unforgotten grace. Breathless whispers and soft moans filled the air, dancing around them like fireflies lighting up the darkness.

"I love you," Harry whispered, his body beginning to shudder as he felt his release washing over him. Draco held him tighter, kissed him deeper, and whispered wholeheartedly the words Harry had been waiting to hear fall from those soft lips for nearly three months.

"I love you, Harry."

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, giving an almost angelic glow to the pale skin and silky blonde hair of the man next to him. Harry smiled as he watched Draco sleep, reaching up to gently push back a strand of hair from his lover's eyes. The blonde stirred, pressing his cheek into Harry's palm. The former Gryffindor leaned forward, pressing a kiss to those perfect lips. A hand pressed to the back of his head held him in place as Draco kissed him back fervently.

"I thought you were asleep," Harry said, cuddling into Draco's arms and resting his head on the pale chest.

"I was," Draco replied. "But who could resist a wake-up call like that?" He grinned and traced intricate patterns over Harry's skin with his fingertips.

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long, I'm afraid. Voldemort knows there's a spy in his ranks, he just doesn't know who. He grows more suspicious every day."

"How long is not long?"

"I have to leave tonight."

Harry sat up, the happy glow of waking in Draco's arms gone at this solemn thought. "Tonight? It's been three months, Draco, and you're telling me I only get to see you for a day?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. We knew this would be hard from the start."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"You know I want to be here with you, but—"

"The Order needs a spy. I _know_. I just wish Remus could have picked someone other than _my_ boyfriend for the job."

"That's what you get for dating a Death Eater, love." Draco sat up, standing and searching the floor for his trousers. "Speaking of Remus, I need to see him. I have news."

"Anything big?"

"Not really. Just the usual updates—Voldemort's starting to make major headway with the vampire clans in Transylvania. If the Order even dreams of matching him when it comes down to a battle, we'll need to be finding some inhuman allies." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and fastened his belt.

"You won't be gone too long, will you?" Harry pouted.

Draco smiled. It was impossible to resist Harry when he pouted. It was Draco's biggest weakness, and his green-eyed lover knew it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Draco promised, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and picking up his wand from the bedside table. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Draco was greeted with a warm hug from Nymphadora when he arrived at the Lupin home. He grinned and held her tight.

"Good to see you, Dora," he said. "How're things?"

"Brilliant," she replied, cheerful as ever. "We wondered if you'd be stopping by soon."

"Is Remus here?"

She nodded. "In the study."

Remus pulled Draco into a hug as well, though not as strong of one as his wife. He was looking rather frail. Then again, the full moon was due in a few days time. It seemed Remus was already dreading the transformation.

"What news do you have for us?" he asked, offering Draco a chair.

"Not much, I'm afraid," the blonde replied, sitting down. "But there's been word on Voldemort's negotiations with the vampires. From what we've heard, they'll be proclaiming their allegiance within the month."

"That's not good. Not good at all. Any estimation of numbers?"

"We're looking at about 200 strong, more if he can seal the deal with Croatia."

"It's worse than I thought, then. Any word from the giants?"

"No. They're proving to be as difficult for the Dark Lord as they were for Dumbledore. They've no interest in this war, which I suppose could be a good thing. At least we know they won't side with the enemy. How's it coming with the werewolves?"

"Not well. They're far too wild. They won't listen to me, and even if they would, I'm not sure I'd trust them. I've heard from a few in Scotland that Greyback has been paying regular visits."

"If he is, it's news to me. But I wouldn't be surprised. He's always trying to get into Voldemort's good graces."

"Does anyone suspect you?"

"Not that I've noticed. Voldemort's starting to get worried, though. He knows there's someone slipping his plans to the Order. He just doesn't know who."

"Let's keep it that way, for all our sakes."

"Amen."

* * *

Draco spent the remainder of the afternoon at Grimmuald, where Harry refused to let him out of his sight. They sat together in the sitting room, Harry lying across the sofa with his head in Draco's lap. Their fingers were intertwined, resting on Harry's chest.

"I don't want you to go," Harry whispered, snuggling into Draco's embrace.

"I don't want to leave," Draco replied, brushing the hair away from his lover's eyes. He brought the back of Harry's hand to his lips, pressing the brunette's palm to his cheek. Harry sat up, scooting nearly into Draco's lap and wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He buried his face in Draco's chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Draco smiled and hugged Harry close. His eye caught movement at the door and he looked into the smiling face of Hermione. She waved to him, and he winked back, before she disappeared down the hall.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked, sounding almost fearful of the answer. Draco sighed.

"I don't know. The opportunities are growing fewer and fewer. There's no telling when I'll be able to get away." Draco brushed a hand across Harry's cheek, looking into his eyes. "I swear to you, I'll be back as soon as I can. You are my life, Harry James Potter. I love you."

* * *

**Author Note:**

So, first chapter is up and running. What do we think so far?

I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, and since I seem to be stuck on my WIP "Choices" once again, I thought I might as well humour the plot bunny nesting at the back of my mind. Alright, alright. Yes, it's another distraction piece. Give me a break! ; ) Love you all.

~Cara


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione Granger wasn't sure what was keeping her awake. There was an odd feeling in her chest, as though something bad was going to happen. But that wasn't possible. Grimmuald Place was Order protected, guarded by all sorts of enchantments that only allowed certain people access into it. She sat up, shaking her head as if to clear the uneasiness away. Stretching, she stood and stepped out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. Perhaps a cup of tea would calm her down.

She passed Draco as he slipped into Harry's room. She smiled, glad he was back safely. Harry was beginning to get nervous with him gone for so long. She had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs when the flames roared in the fire place, casting an emerald glow about the room. From the hearth stepped….

"Draco?" she asked, terribly confused. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Evening, Hermione," he said, dusting himself off and heading for the stairs.

"What are you…?" She turned and looked back up the dark staircase. She hadn't imagined it, had she?

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his voice serious. He looked worried.

"It's just…I thought you were already here. I thought I just saw you go into Harry…"

"I just got here. It couldn't have been—" He stopped midsentence, drawing his wand and looking with both fear and anger at the stairs. "Where's Harry?"

"In his room."

They hurried up the stairs, Draco taking them two at a time. He ran to the end of the hall, his heart pounding in his chest and the blood roaring in his ears. He vaguely heard Hermione banging on a door near the stairs, calling for Ron. Draco headed straight for Harry's door. He could hear voices inside—one distinctly Harry's, and one that sounded identical to is one. He kicked in the door.

Hermione screamed as Draco stepped into the room, Ron at his heels. There on the bed was a very frightened and confused Harry, and beside him an exact replica of Draco himself, down to the smirk plastered across his pale face. The real Draco glared at him, throwing a spell at the imposter's chest. The false Draco flew back, crashing into the far wall and falling hard on the floor. Ron and Draco were on him in a second, holding him down with their wands aimed at his chest.

"Hermione, get Harry out of here," Draco hissed, his hand fisted into the man's shirt.

"What…? Draco? What's going—" Harry began.

"Get him out of here!" Hermione hurried forward, pulling Harry out into the hall with here. Draco turned to Ron. "Go and floo Remus. I've got this under control."

"You sure, mate?" Ron asked, eyeing the man on the floor with caution.

"I'm sure." Draco fixed his eyes back on the intruder. Ron left him alone, shutting the door with a snap. The fake Draco began to laugh menacingly.

"Evening, Draco," he hissed, grinning up at the blonde.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded, digging the tip of his wand into the man's throat. "How did you find me?"

"We all knew who the traitor was, boy. It was only a matter of time until we caught you sneaking off again. Come to fuck your fairy again tonight?" Laughter filled the room again, followed by a hard thwack and a choked gasp as Draco's fist connected with man's nose.

"You will not speak of Harry that way!" Draco shouted, his jaw clenched tightly. "Who are you?" Laughter again, thick and muffled through the blood that was pouring from the man's nose into his mouth.

The door opened again, and Remus stepped in, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned, his anger slowly starting to dim.

"I've notified the Ministry. The aurors are on their way," Remus said. Draco nodded. "Any luck?"

"None."

There was the sound of many feet on the stairs, and a moment later half a dozen aurors had gathered into the room. They stepped forward and took over care of the intruder. As they were dragging him towards the hall, the fake Draco began to change, his skin darkening just slightly and frame growing thicker. His face began to fill out, losing the sharpness of Draco's own and melding into one the blonde knew well. He looked into the cold black eyes of Yaxley. The death eater grinned, spitting at Draco's feet as the aurors pulled him from the room and apparated away.

"They'll get as much information out of him as they can and then find him a nice cell in Azkaban to rot in," Remus assured Draco. The blonde nodded, his anger fading completely to leave behind relief and a slight twinge of fear at what might have happened had he not gotten there when he had. Remus seemed to understand and nodded towards the door. "The others are in the sitting room. Go and see to Harry; he's pretty shaken up."

Draco smiled, hoping it expressed his thankfulness, and headed downstairs. He found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nymphadora in the sitting room, just as Remus had said. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, her arm around Harry's shoulders as he sat staring at the floor. All but Harry looked up as Draco entered. Ron caught Hermione's eye and nodded towards the door. The three stood and headed for the kitchen, leaving Draco alone with his lover.

He sat next to Harry, looking sympathetically down at him as he realized how hard the brunette was shaking. He pulled Harry into his arms. Harry buried his face in Draco's chest, clutching at his shirt as he sobbed.

"I thought he was you," Harry whispered, tears nearly choking him.

"Shh," Draco replied. "It's alright, love. It's alright." Harry shook his head, sobbing harder.

"How could I ever…I'm so sorry…Draco, I…"

"Harry." Draco lifted Harry's chin, looking into his shining emerald eyes and wiping a tear from his cheek. "It's alright. You're safe now. Everything's going to fine. I'm here." He pressed his lips against Harry's, hoping to kiss away the sadness, the fear, the worry. It seemed to work. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling their bodies tighter together as though he feared even the smallest space between them.

* * *

It was evident at breakfast the next morning that the incident the night before had instilled a permanent fear in the hearts of those who lived at Grimmuald Place. Harry had refused to reenter his room, so he and Draco had slept in one of the others, just across the hall from Ron.

Draco sipped his coffee, his arm draped loosely around Harry's shoulders. He watched Harry pick at his scrambled eggs and frowned.

"You have to eat something, love," he said quietly, not wanting to draw Hermione's attention so that he might save Harry a lecture.

"I'm not that hungry," Harry replied, nudging the plate away. Draco ran his fingers through his lover's hair, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry's temple. "When are you going back?"

The question rather started Draco. Harry didn't really think he'd be leaving again after this, did he?

"I'm not." The room grew quiet as Hermione looked in from the kitchen where she'd been fixing herself a cup of tea. Ron set aside his copy of the Daily Prophet, where Yaxley's photograph covered a large portion of the front page. Draco cleared his throat as three sets of eyes focused on him. "Yaxley said last night that they've known who the traitor was for some time. They were just waiting for a chance to figure out where I was going. When I left this time, Yaxley pounced on the opportunity to beat me here. With him locked up, they'll know they were right. They'll already have told Voldemort. I can't go back now." He turned to Harry, squeezing his shoulder. "I guess you're just stuck with me."

He grinned, and received a small smile from Harry in return. Hermione smiled brightly, winking at Ron as she sat down at the table with her tea. Ron nodded and went back to his paper. The sun poured in the windows of the kitchen, driving away the shadows of the war raging in the world outside their walls and erasing, for the moment at least, all trace of fear that held their hearts captive.


	3. Chapter Three

Draco pulled the slim body closer to him, tracing patterns along Harry's back as the early morning sunlight glistened on the brunette's tan skin. He'd finally managed to convince the former Gryffindor to return to his own bedroom, on the condition that Draco would hold him through the night.

Deciding that Harry would be alright long enough for him to take a shower, Draco slipped out of bed and headed for the loo. The hot water felt so incredible that Draco nearly moaned as he stepped into it. He was just pulling on his jeans when he heard Harry shout from the bedroom.

Draco raced into the room, braced for a fight, and spotted Harry thrashing on the bed. It took him a few moments to realize that the brunette was still asleep. He sat at the edge of the bed, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and shaking him gently.

"Harry," he said. "Love, wake up." Harry's eyes shot open and he looked around franticly, panting. "Shh, it's alright," Draco said softly.

"Dray?" Harry mumbled as if not believe the blonde was there.

"Right here, Harry." Draco handed the former Gryffindor his glasses from the bedside table. "You're safe, Harry. It was only a dream."

"He's planning something."

"You're sure?" Harry nodded.

"I could only see flashes, but I know that he's angry. He'll come after you, Dray."

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I can take care of myself." Harry shook his head.

"Not this time, Draco. Against him, you don't stand a chance."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Everything will be fine, Harry. I'm here, with you, and it's going to stay that way. I'm not leaving you, not again."

* * *

Draco visited Remus that afternoon, passing on what information he had learned during his last few months as a spy. He also mentioned Harry's dream from that morning, though the Boy Who Lived had asked him not to.

"His connection with Voldemort is dangerous," Remus said. "We've been telling him for years the he needs to block him out. Have you tried teaching him occlumency? I know Severus didn't have much luck…" Draco nodded.

"I've tried," he replied. "When he's completely focused, he can keep up a pretty strong wall. But as soon as he loses concentration, it falls."

Remus shook his head. "We have to do something. There has to be another way." He paused, turning to look at Draco with a strange light in his eye. "How are you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

"Has there been any…discomfort? With your mark, I mean."

"No…not that I've noticed. Should there be?"

Remus shrugged. "Voldemort will no doubt know by now that you've betrayed him. I would think he'd be inflicting pain. You know the mark binds you to him, don't you? There is a connection between you and Voldemort that only death can sever, Draco."

Draco nodded. "So I've heard. It's part of what drove so many mad…and why Regulus wasn't able to escape him." He looked thoughtful for a moment, his expression solemn. "Do you think….Remus, do you think my being around Harry is putting him in danger?"

"It's possible. Then again, Harry is always in danger—and may in fact be worse off if you're not around. There's no sure way to tell." Draco frowned, looking down at the floor. Remus stepped closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're the best protection he's got there, Draco. Hermione knows a lot of spells, and Ron can be dangerous when crossed. But they know little of what Voldemort's capable of doing. Harry needs you now more than ever."

Draco forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

It was that night, as he laid in bed beside Harry, that the pain came. It was faint at first, and when he woke in the dark room he thought at first he had dreamt it. And then it hit again—searing, burning, like a red-hot blade digging into his arm. He cried out, sitting up and gripping his left forearm.

"Draco?" Harry's voice in the darkness. The bedside lamp clicked on. Draco's eyes were glued to his arm, where his mark was slightly raised and burning red. "Draco what's going on?"

"He knows," Draco managed through clenched teeth.

"Is this his punishment?"

"No. This is just his anger. Punishment will be a thousand times worse."

"I'm flooing Remus."

"There's nothing he can-ahhh!" The pain intensified, traveling up his arm and spreading into the rest of his body. Draco collapsed on the bed, unable to move. The only sound he managed was an unintelligible scream.

"Shit!" Harry rushed from the room, sending the quickest floo call of his life to Remus before pelting back up the stairs to Draco's side. Hermione appeared in the doorway, wide awake and fearful. Ron was behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. Draco's screams had died down, but he was still gripping his arm as the mark sent burning pain through his body.

"Voldemort's taking his revenge," Harry replied, biting his lip. He brushed the sweat-soaked hair back from Draco's eyes, resting his other hand on the blonde's chest.

"Anything we can do?" Ron asked, stepping around Hermione and coming a little further into the room. Harry shook his head. He didn't speak—he didn't trust his voice to hold strong. He was so close to tears already. He hated seeing Draco in this sort of pain, and he hated even more that there wasn't anything he could do to make it stop.

Remus appeared at the top of the stairs. He pushed his way past Hermione and Ron. Tonks was just behind him. She ushered Hermione and Ron out into the hall before returning to Remus's side.

"How bad is the pain, Draco, on a scale of one to ten?" Remus asked. Another burst shot through Draco at that moment. His back arched and he let out a vicious scream.

"Ten!" he shouted, gasping and clenching his teeth against the pain. It felt as though his veins were on fire.

"What is this Remus?" Harry exclaimed, growing frantic. "What's he doing to him?"

"It's a form of the cruciatus," Remus replied, digging in the bag he'd brought with him. "Because of Voldemort's immense power, and the strong connection the mark forges with him, it's much more intense than anything you'd have seen before." He withdrew a muggle injection needle from his bag, along with a small potion vial. He filled the syringe and brought the need down to Draco's arm. "Little pinch, Draco," he muttered, slipping the needle into Draco's vein and emptying the syringe into his arm.

Harry watched nervously, moving to grip Draco's other hand. He sighed in relief as the pain seemed to fade away from Draco. The blonde lay panting, his eyes closed as he felt the burning disappear. He opened his eyes, looking at Remus and Tonks and then finally at Harry. The brunette leaned down to press a kiss to Draco's forehead.

"Thank god," he whispered. He turned to Remus. "Thank you." Remus nodded, pressing a hand to Harry's shoulder before standing and leaving the room. Tonks smiled at them both before following Remus out.

* * *

**Author Note**

So sorry this has taken so long for an update. Life has been a hectic mess at the best of times and my writer's block and I have been fighting quite a lot recently. I hope to be able to make more regular updates on this in the future, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises on it. Thank you to my dedicated readers who have reminded about this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. ;)


End file.
